


Craft

by distractionpie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distractionpie/pseuds/distractionpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 characters, 10 situations - randomised and turned into 100 word drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Craft

1\. (first time 4 & 6) Gabrielle Delacour Demelza Robins

Gabrielle goes to England for when the war is over, to scream at her sister for joining somebody else’s war, and sob months of fear out into her arms. But Shell Cottage is small, and so Gabrielle finds herself in the Leaky Cauldron, trying to find the words in English to order something other than butterbeer.

While she is wracking her brain, a girl marches up to her and kisses her, which isn’t the sort of think Gabrielle has come to expect of the English at all.

“Demelza, you’re shameless,” the girl’s friends shriek, but Gabrielle admires that, she thinks.

 

2\. (angst 7) Padma Patil

When her sister was finally forced to retreat to the room of requirement, Padma Patil did not know, did not follow. She walks into Dark Arts class (there is no pretence at defence here) and she is unaware of the pain which is about to befall her. She survives the torture, and she will return to class the next day, and the next, like a good Ravenclaw. But that pain was not meant for her and that knowledge twists her heart. She hates her sister for abandoning her to the undeserved fate, and she hates herself for hating her sister.

 

3\. (AU 1 & 8) Draco Malfoy Justin Finch-Fletchley

“I’ve had my name down since birth, of course,” Draco declares.

“Of course,” Justin echoes, “Who hasn’t?”

“My father says that they’re letting all sorts of riff-raff in these days,” Draco explains. “He’d have sent me abroad if mother could’ve borne it.”

“But Eton’s the finest school in the world,” Justin answered, shocked. “My father says it makes proper men out of anybody who attends.”

Draco wrinkled his nose. “There was a boy with a rat on the train, talking about Common Lane House.”

Justin paled. “I’m sure it’s all just a misunderstanding.”

Draco raised his eyebrows. “We shall see.”

 

4\. (threesome 3, 6, 9) Pansy Parkinson, Demelza Robins, Zacharias Smith

They’re all shameless in their own ways and that’s what makes it so fun. They have no patience to play at being demure or proper. Here they do not blush, or avert their eyes, or hesitate to take what they want. Demelza’s grin is wicked as she licks into Pansy in time with the foxtrot on the radio, fingers pressing bruises into the older girl’s thighs. Zacharias is pressed against Demelza’s back, hands roving, hips thrusting, murmering filth into her ears, nothing soft or gentlemanly about him and he laughs as Pansy swears at them both and claws silk sheets.

 

5\. (hurt/comfort 5 & 10), Cho Chang, Viktor Krum

Viktor doesn’t know her well, the girl that Cedric loved. He did not know Cedric well, but they had talked, and he had spoken often of how he loved her. Cedric’s body has been taken by his family, but the one who held his heart is still at Hogwarts.

“I am sorry,” he says, when he finally has a chance to speak with her.

Her eyes are red and bloodshot, she wears no makeup and her hair is a mess. Cedric called her beautiful. Cedric would still call her beautiful, he thinks, and he says so.

She sobs, she smiles.

 

6\. (horror 10) Viktor Krum

Fleur is screaming. She lies rigid on the ground, her back arched, her blonde hair splayed around her head like a halo, and she screams.

The spell comes from his wand, holding her like this, watching her shatter.

He has cast this spell before, on arachnids and rodents, then been sick with disgust, his wand falling from shaking hands.

He and Fleur had complained together about the unfairness of having two Hogwarts champions, the pointlessness of a tournament in which every school cheats.

Fleur’s scream breaks, dies, and Victor does not, cannot lower his wand.

In his mind, Victor screams.

 

7\. (baby fic 5 & 9) Cho Chang, Zacharias Smith

Zacharias has never thought of himself as paternal, or even older-brotherly, he doesn’t have a nurturing bone in his body, but Cho is looking at the wailing infant like it might explode. He lifts the infant from the ground, trying to keep it level, like it’s his great-aunt’s tea-tray stacked high with fragile heirloom china. It doesn’t smell, and so to his relief he can rule out one possible cause for this incessant racket.

“Perhaps,” he suggests to Cho, “You should ask next door for a jug of milk?”

Cho nods and flees.

Zacharias settles his gaze on the clock.

 

8\. (dark 2 & 8) Colin Creevey, Justin Finch-Fletchley

Their lives had always been similar, both born to muggles, both petrified in their second year. Neither quite clever enough to impress their teachers, both a little too awkward to be popular with their peers. Neither would leave their friends to fight alone, and when that green light flashes, and when Colin’s body crashes to the floor, Justin can feel the hope drain out of him. A grim dogs his footsteps, he does not stop fighting but he can feel in his bones now that it is futile, death is coming for him, closer, closer… Teeth rip into his throat.

 

9\. (romance 4 & 7) Gabrielle Delacour, Padma Patil

Gabrielle will always be grateful to her sister for making life easier for her. When people dismissed Fleur for her veela blood, for her beauty, for her confidence, Fleur showed them all and when Gabrielle wishes to pursue extra studies at Beauxbatons her instructors do not titter at her, as they did her sister, they nod. When the war is long over, Gabrielle spends a year visiting the country that her sister has adopted and meets a girl. And if her parents are shocked, well, Gabrielle will wonder aloud at what point a woman became more alarming than a werewolf.

 

10\. (death fic 2 & 3) Colin Creevey, Pansy Parkinson

They don’t like Pansy attending the memorial. Pansy doesn’t like being there. But she knows how they’d judge her for not attending. They can hate her for her self-preservation instinct, for not valuing Potter’s life over own, or that of her housemates, but they will not say she ignored the dead. She recognises many of the names. There’ll be another ceremony for those on the losing side, and she’ll recognise many names there as well. ‘Colin Creevey’, they recite, and she remembers him taking her photo and saying she looked interesting. She didn’t care then and she doesn’t care now.


End file.
